The present invention relates generally to a device for skinning game.
In particular, the present invention relates to a lightweight and portable device for skinning game which may, for example, be mounted onto the receiving hitch of a pickup truck.
The relevant art is exemplified by the following United States patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,063 issued in 1989 to York entitled xe2x80x9cPORTABLE WILD GAME HOISTxe2x80x9d;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,372 issued in 1990 to Jones entitled xe2x80x9cPORTABLE DEER POLExe2x80x9d;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,858 issued in 1998 to Sasser entitled xe2x80x9cVEHICLE MOUNTED GAME SKINNING DEVICExe2x80x9d.
None of the conventional devices and techniques contemplates a lightweight and portable game skinning device which mounts into the receiving hitch of a pickup truck, is easily disassemblable for storage and transportation, and which does not support the weight of the game.
Indeed, a desideratum of the present invention is to avoid the animadversions of the conventional devices and techniques.
The present invention provides a game skinning device, comprising: winch assembly means; roller assembly means operably interconnected with said winch assembly means; main support means for supporting said winch assembly means and said roller assembly means; cable means operably interconnected with said winch assembly means, said roller assembly means, and a predetermined portion of game to be skinned; and hitch assembly means operatively, selectively and adjustably interconnectable with said main support means and with a hitch of a vehicle.
The present invention also provides a new and useful game skinning device which can be attached to the hitch on a vehicle. The device comprises a main support body member, an adjustable support member, a roller support, a roller, a slip noose, and a winch. The winch is rotatably supported at a first end of the main support body member, and the roller support member is affixed to a second end of the main support body member. The adjustable support member can be adjustably affixed to various locations along the main support body member. A cable runs from the winch, around the roller which is mounted on the roller support member, and from there to a novel slip noose mechanism which is affixed to the hide of the game to be removed.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a novel and useful game skinning device as described hereinabove, which device is lightweight and portable.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a game skinning device as described hereinabove, which is easily mountable to the receiving hitch on a vehicle, such as a pickup truck.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a game skinning device as described hereinabove wherein such device is easily disassemblable for storage and transportation purposes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a game skinning device as described hereinabove, wherein such device does not support the weight of the game.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a game skinning device which slides into the receiver hitch of a vehicle, assembles in about 45 seconds, and breaks down into three small pieces for storage.
The present invention possesses many advantages which will become more apparent to those persons skilled in this particular area of technology and to others after having been exposed to the following descriptions of some exemplary preferred embodiments of the present invention as set forth hereinbelow in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.